The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved wall fastener structure. More specifically it is directed to a fastener structure which can be inserted into holes in existing walls and which can then be manipulated so as to be utilized in mounting a desired item upon such wall.
It will, of course, be realized that a wide variety of different types of wall fastener structures have been developed and utilized in the past. It is considered that it would be virtually impossible to describe all such prior structures in this specification. A number of different types of such prior structures are listed or tabulated in various common references such as the Engineer's Illustrated Thesaurus by Herkimer, copyright 1952, Chemical Publishing Company. On pages 4 and 5 of this text a variety of different wall fasteners are indicated.
An examination of this text will indicate that it has been commonplace to utilize spring wing toggle bolts as wall fasteners. It has also been common to utilize various types of fasteners constructed so as to utilize conical members to expand a sleeve in contact with the interior of an opening. Also it is commonplace to utilize split sleeves which are expanded through the use of a screw or similar member into engagement with the interior of an opening. Although the text noted does not show them it is commonplace to utilize so-called "Molly bolts" which are constructed so that the actuation of a threaded shaft causes outward deformation of deformable arms into engagement with the interior of a wall so as to mount such fasteners in place.
While all of such fasteners are unquestionably utilitarian in character they are all considered to have various disadvantages and limitations. As a result of this it is considered that there is a need for new and improved wall fastener structures. More specifically it is considered that there is a need for relatively inexpensive, easily manufactured, easily installed wall fastener structures which are very satisfactory for their intended utilization.